cupidschocolatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sun Dongyun
Sun Dongyun is the mother of Xueli and wife of Mr. Ouyang in Cupid's Chocolates. Her family owns the city industry. Appearance Dongyun has violet hair and violet eyes. She wears a short black business dress and an open white long sleeve dress shirt hanging on her shoulders. In the web manga, Dongyun's eyes are red. Background When Dongyun was younger, she had a long time crush on Haoyi's father, Jiang Tianming and had always taken care of him. However, Dongyun was hurt that Tianming chose to be with Haoyi's mother over her. Later on, Dongyun got married, had Xueli, and own the industry. She always allowed Xueli to play with Haoyi since they were next door neighbors during their childhood. She went to US with Xueli for her daughter's studies after Xueli quit middle school and dramatically changed. In Season 1, Dongyun found out that Xueli transferred back from US to be with Haoyi and wasn't thrilled. She won't approve of the two being together believing that Haoyi will hurt Xueli more like he did in the past and tries to keep her away from him, but fails most of the times. In Season 2, she followed Xueli after when her daughter went to be with Haoyi during the school group camping trip and picked her up. Later on, she was told by Xueli about being tailed. Sometimes after, she learns that Xueli was put in the hospital after she took a stab protecting Haoyi. Dongyun confronted Haoyi angrily blaming him for changing and hurting her daughter to an extent point which Haoyi couldn't deny. Dongyun was about to beat him but was stopped by her husband. She was soon happy that Xueli had woken up and survived her attack. It is revealed in the past that Dongyun told Xueli that if she wants Haoyi to like her, Xueli must surpass him in their studies and by being better than Haoyi can he acknowledge her. Due to Dongyun's actions, Xueli's relationship with Haoyi wasn't going well. Dongyun is to blame for everything by ruining the love Haoyi and Xueli had together, making her own daughter suffer, and dares put the blame on Haoyi for her own mistakes though she may or may not forgotten that it's her own fault. Relationships Family Daughter Dongyun loves her daughter very much and even praises her when Xueli scores higher than Haoyi in her studies. However, when Xueli changed dramatically, Dongyun was hard on her even hitting her. She will try to stop her from being with Haoyi. Husband Dongyun loves her husband though they barely spend time together due to their work. Friends Jiang Tianming Dongyun had a long time crush on Tianmong and even took care of him. However, she was heartbroken when he chose to be with his wife over her. She refers to him as a bastard claiming she will never let her daughter marry his son. Mrs. Jiang Dongyun seems to get along with Mrs. Jiang since they were once next door neighbors. Jiang Haoyi Dongyun seemed to be on good terms with Haoyi. However, after her daughter's change, Dongyun became a little harsh on Haoyi. She does not approve of him being with Xueli. Dongyun even expressed her anger towards Haoyi when she learn that her daughter was in the hospital after being stabbed and blames him. It may be hinted that she takes her anger out on Haoyi since he's the son of the man she once loved who had hurt her in the past. Others Male Bodyguards Dongyun gets along well with her bodyguards as she would order them to do as she wishes. Gallery 007.png|Dongyun In The Web Manga Screenshot 2018-05-03 at 10.45.36 AM.png|Dongyun In The Anime Screenshot 2018-05-03 at 10.31.06 AM.png|Dongyun and Xueli Screenshot 2018-04-21 at 10.23.15 PM2.jpg|Dongyun With Her Husband Screenshot 2018-06-08 at 7.19.36 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-03 at 10.40.32 AM.png Screenshot 2018-05-03 at 10.36.35 AM.png maxresdefaulted.jpg Screenshot 2018-05-20 at 2.20.17 PM.png Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters